1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stone structure assembly with a plurality of stones made in particular from concrete material and having the same height and upper and lower sides extending in parallel planes, as well as vertical side walls.
2. The Prior Art
A stone structure assembly formed by seven blocks is known (from DE design patent 84 05 128), which comprises rectangular and trapezoidal blocks. In the composite structure of said blocks it is possible to obtain a straight-line or a curved pattern of the laid blocks by lining up said blocks accordingly. If the blocks for the stone structure assembly are aligned in the form of an arc, joints are formed that become relatively wide toward the outer sides of the arc. Such joints make it more difficult to safely walk on such a composite structure. Furthermore, the blocks permit only few variations of the installed pattern. With another stone structure assembly, which is known as well (from DE design patent 90 13 003), the drawback of wide joints is avoided by exclusively employing trapezoidal blocks with equal legs of the trapezium. However, like the blocks of the first-mentioned stone structure assembly, said blocks have the drawback that they are spaced from each other in the installed pattern for forming joints, so that said blocks may get displaced. Such displacement results in an inharmonious pattern of the installed blocks and makes it difficult to drive on such a stone structure assembly.